Soul Decision
by Kidd2315
Summary: Harry sees Draco dancing in a club one night and decides to pursue him. But Draco is anything but easy and he won't let Harry get his way just like that. He is going to make Harry work for it. Will Harry be able to win over his old enemy? - First time writer. Boy love inside, just so you know. Hope you enjoy!
1. What Do You Want to Do Draco

Hello! So this is my first story. Just kind of trying some things out here. Not very long. Not to deep just a bit of fun. I love Harry Potter and am also a big Drarry fan. I keep reading the stuff and getting ideas for my own stories and how I would write them so I thought I would try my hand at it. Hopefully I don't completely suck :) You'll have to let me know. So here we go, have fun! - Kidd

* * *

Harry sat at the bar of a dance club. He had dragged Ron and Hermione out clubbing with him again even though they spent the whole night complaining. He just didn't want to go alone so he appreciated his friends support. As he sat listening to his friends bemoan the loud club, and sipping an alcoholic drink something caught his eye. Or someone. It was a tall, slim, blonde in tight jeans making his way to the dance floor. He looked familiar but Harry felt he would have remembered somebody with that fine an ass. He walked with an air of confidence that was intoxicating. As soon as he hit the dance floor he started moving, dancing, looking like sin in those tight clothes. As he turned Harry finally caught sight of his face. His jaw nearly dropped. It was Draco Malfoy!

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. What was Draco doing here? And since when was he this gorgeous? His friends caught site of his stunned look and asked what was wrong. Harry just pointed. Ron nearly fell out of his seat.

"Malfoy!?" He exclaimed.

"It is... " Hermione confirmed, looking just as aghast.

"What's he doing here?" Her husband asked.

"Dancing..." Harry answered still dazed. Hermione looked at him curiously.

"You haven't taken your eyes off him since you saw him." She pointed out, "Why don't you go ask him to dance?" Two pairs of eyes snapped to her immediately. Ron looking horrified and a little green. Harry looking shocked... but thoughtful.

"He'd hex me on sight..." He reasoned.

"No he wouldn't. Besides I think you can handle yourself." She gave him a meaningful look. "Hermione! Are you mad? It's Malfoy! Harry doesn't want to -" Ron was interrupted by Harry getting up and giving them a quick smile before taking off into the crowd. "Harry?" Ron asked in a small voice that had no hope of carrying over the loud noise of the club. Hermione patted him on the back absently and took another drink.

Harry approached his childhood rival with butterflies in his stomach. He wasn't sure if he was terrified or excited but one thing was for sure this promised to be interesting one way or another. He reached Draco and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. When he turned around Harry greeted him with a big smile.

"Hi. Care to dance?" Malfoy's face was slightly shocked and he just stared for a full 30 seconds. Then without a word he shrugged and put his hands loosely on Harry's shoulders and started moving again. Harry grinned wider and moved with him. Dancing with Malfoy was quite an experience. The man really knew how to move. "Your a really good dancer." Harry said into Draco's ear, his voice low and husky. He

could feel Draco shiver against him. Draco smirked at him turning in his arms and pressing his bum into Harry's groin making him gasp.

"You're not half bad yourself, Potter." They danced for what felt like hours and Harry was about ready to grab him and apparate directly into his bedroom. He was so turned on he hadn't even thought about his friends since he left them at the bar.

"God, Malfoy you're so hot. Do you wanna get outta here?" Harry husked into Draco's ear. The blonde turned around again. He smiled and opened his mouth to answer.

"Draco? Are you about ready to - Potter?" Pansy Parkinson showed up and broke the illusion that they were the only two people in the club. Draco looked over at her and stepped back from Harry at once. "Whats going on?" Pansy questioned Draco.

"Potter invited me back to his place." Draco answered smirking over at Harry.

"What!? Draco can I speak with you a moment." Not waiting for a response she grabbed his hand and dragged him away. He threw Harry another bemused smirk and allowed his friend to drag him off the dance floor. Harry watched them as Pansy gestured wildly and Draco answered her with a lazy drawl.

Harry made his way back to where Ron and Hermione were, only to find they had left the spot at the bar. After some searching he found them making out on one of the couches towards the back. "Eh-hem." He interrupted. They broke apart looking flushed.

"Oh Harry. What happened to Malfoy?" Hermione asked blushing slightly.

"We danced but then Pansy dragged him off. I hope you guys found a way to stay busy." He teased.

"Hey mate you left us for Malfoy like an hour ago. What'd you expect us to do." Ron replied. "And by the way, can we just take a moment to analyze how messed up that sentence was. What's up Harry? Why are you dancing with Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"He's hot Ron! And the way he dances... Merlin. I wanna take him home but I don't think Pansy likes that idea." Ron looked green again.

"Well Harry don't you think you should at least get to know him first. Unless you want this to be a one night stand..." Hermione looked disapproving.

"But I do know him Hermione. I've known him since I was 11." Harry argued.

"Yeah and you've hated him since you were 11!" Ron reminded him.

"Oh Ron get over it. Harry I mean really get to know him. You guys haven't exactly had a heart to heart in all these years." Hermione pointed out. Instead of answering Harry sought out the head of blonde hair again. But he didn't see Draco and Pansy where he had left them. His heart sank. Had he left? He frantically looked around but at last he saw them at the bar.

"I'll be back in a bit. You guys gonna be here?" Harry asked his friends.

"If only to make sure you don't take the ferret home tonight." Ron muttered. Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Go on Harry. We'll stay for a bit longer." Harry smiled at them and headed over to the bar where Draco sat scanning the crowd. Hopefully for him.

Harry walked up behind Draco and stood so close he was just barely not touching him.

"Hi." He said in that low voice that seemed to come out every time Draco was in his presence that night. Draco jumped and whipped around. When he saw who it was though he immediately put on that sultry smirk.

"Hello." He replied.

"So can I buy you a drink?" Harry asked.

"No thanks Potter. I think he's had enough if he's willing to dance with you." Pansy piped up from the other side of Draco. Both boys turned to look at her but she just stared back defiantly. Draco shook his head and turned back to Harry.

"I'd love a drink. Then maybe I'll let you dance with me again, Potter." He gave Harry a wink. Harry grinned and flagged down the bartender. After a few minutes he ordered drinks for him and Draco, and also sent a couple over to Ron and Hermione. Pansy refused to drink anything from him though. Draco shrugged when Harry gave him a "What's her problem?" look.

As they drank Harry continued to stand in Draco's personal space. He leaned his head close to Draco's ear and told him how attractive he was and how badly he wanted to take Draco home and do all kinds of things with him. Between the alcohol, the compliments and the promises Draco was looking rather flushed and bothered. Which just served to drive Harry even crazier. Soon Draco was dragging the over stimulating Gryffindor back on to the dance floor. There they proceeded to dance like they were naked and all alone. Every move Draco made had Harry up the wall with want. And he suspected that Draco knew exactly what he was doing. It pleased Harry however to see, and feel, clearly that Draco was just as excited and bothered as he was. They weren't out there long before Harry could take no more.

"I want you so bad Malfoy." He practically purred at Draco. "I know you want it too. Come home with me?" Draco looked up at him with a before unseen look of indecision and vulnerability. Harry was struck with just how amazing and adorable he looked and another surge of want hit him.

"Draco!" Pansy called a mere 6 feet away. They turned to look at her. She was obviously upset. "We need to go. Now!" Draco looked at her, dazed, then looked back at Harry.

"What do you want to do Draco?" Harry's heart stilled. The whole club seemed to go quiet, although that was probably just in Harry's intoxicated imagination.

"Draco, Come on!" Pansy called but she didn't come any closer. Draco seemed to snap back into himself and placed an affected smirk on his face, just as cool as always.

"Maybe next time, Potter." He replied, moving towards Pansy. "If you can find me again that is." He walked over to Pansy who quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him to the exit. Harry watched shocked and dazed for a moment. But slowly a smile pulled across his lips. Of course Malfoy wasn't going to be that easy. He was a challenge, and had issued one as well.

"You're on Malfoy." He said quietly to himself, not that any of the dancing bodies were paying attention to him anyway. "I'll find you for sure." He headed back to collect his friends and go home. An interesting night indeed.


	2. Work For It

Okay here we go chapter 2! Thanks to those that have read chapter 1 and those who have reviewed! I'm glad people are enjoying so far and I'm having fun so yay :)

* * *

"I can't believe you danced with him Draco. What were you thinking? This is Harry Potter we're talking about. The boy you have hated since he chose Weasley over you in year one!" Pansy continued on her rant. "Since when do you dry hump the Savior of The Wizarding World in a club?"

Draco twirled his wand in his hand absently as he lounged on his bed at Malfoy Manor. He was largely ignoring his upset friend as she paced back and forth across the impressive expanse of his bedroom, going on and on about his out of character actions of the night previous. She didn't seem to need any input from him anyway. He continued to daydream about dancing with The Boy Who Lived and feeling his firm body pressed up against Draco's own.

"Draco! Are you even listening to me? I really want to know what has gotten into your pretty blonde head." Pansy finally stopped pacing and stood staring at Draco with her hands on her hips and a miffed look on her face.

"It was nothing serious Pansy. It was just a bit of fun -"

"Fun!?" Pansy spluttered"

"Yes, just messing with the poor Gryffindor's head. And I promise you, it will never happen again. Potter was just drunk and horny. I probably won't even see that fool again. Now will you let it go?" Draco tried to reassure his best friend. He got up and put his hands on her shoulders and bent his head to look her dead in the eye. "There is nothing between me and Potter. It was just some dancing. Okay?"

"You're sure?" Pansy persisted. Draco favored her with his best 'You can trust me' smile.

"Of course." He said, moving across his room to stand next to the big arched window. "Potter could never keep up with me anyway." He smirked to no one in particular and half wished that the over courageous hero would try. If nothing else it would be interesting to see him work for it. And oh Draco would make him work for it.

A week later found Harry apparating to a rather large house in the country side. It was very elegant with a well manicured lawn and neat little stone path leading up to the large front door. Beyond which he could hear loud music and lots of laughter and people talking. He headed up the path and, upon arriving at the door, he knocked three times. Not a few seconds later the door was answered by the young resident of the house. Blaise Zabini greeted Harry and ushered him in the door with his cool demeanor.

"I'm still not sure why you wanted to come tonight Potter but you're welcome all the same. As long as you don't start any trouble with my guests." Zabini warned Harry with a strong look.

"Wouldn't dream of it. Cheers!" He said and headed off into the crowd in search of his new favorite Slytherin. He had heard about Blaise's party and instantly knew that he had to go. It was very likely that Draco would be there and Harry was dying to see him again. He wasn't quite sure why, after the alcohol had worn off, he was still so interested in Malfoy. But the fact remained that he was interested. He couldn't stop thinking about their time on the dance floor last week and needed to see the man again. And this time he was determined to make the blonde stay with him. An evil grin broke out on his face as he searched the house.

Everywhere people were talking in groups and drinking. The house was huge, just as big as it looked outside, with expensive looking décor and all the comforts of a wizarding home. Harry believed that it was just Blaise and his mom in the too large house. Unless of course his mother had taken on yet another husband. That was unimportant though because in what appeared to be the main living room of the house there sat Draco on the couch looking bored as some young brunette woman talked him up. She was batting her eyes and giving all the indications that she was flirting with the ever uninterested blonde who didn't even seem to be listening to her. Harry smirked and moved in.

"Excuse me miss. Do you mind if I talk to Draco alone for a bit?" Harry asked the young woman, flashing her an easy-going heart-breaker smile. The young lady blushed as she realized who was asking her, in such a dashing manner, to fuck off, and hurried to comply. She scrambled off the couch saying "Of course." As she left she kept looking over her shoulder as if she couldn't believe The Harry Potter had spoken to her.

"Nice Potter. What are you doing here?" Draco asked as if he weren't shocked and delighted out of his pants to see him.

"Just looked like you could use some help. She not your type?" Harry asked taking a seat next to Draco on the couch. Draco gave him a cursory flat look then looked away again, surveying the room.

"I don't need your help, Potter. And my 'type' is none of your business. Did Blaise invite you?" Draco asked, not at all as friendly as he had been last week.

"In a manner of speaking. I knew you would be here so I asked if I could come." Harry replied. He was sort of thrown by Draco's unwelcoming tone. Had last week been some kind of act? Maybe the blonde wasn't interested at all.

"So you asked and of course the Golden Boy gets what he wants so here you are. Well have fun, Potter. And try not take advantage of any of these helpless fan girls. It wouldn't be very proper of you, now would it." With that Draco rose out of his seat and walked briskly from the room with out so much as a backwards glance. Harry was dumbfounded. What. The. Hell. This was a complete 180 from the way he had behaved the other night. This was the Malfoy that Harry had known in school. Uncaring, not friendly, and definitely not the sexy, dancing god of last time. Well okay he was still sexy, but it was harder to admire under the cold exterior.

Harry was tempted to leave and give up on Malfoy. Obviously he wasn't interested in anything Harry had to say anyway. While still confused and on the fence Harry wandered into the kitchen. There he found the alcohol. He also found a group of people playing some sort of drinking game. It almost reminded Harry of mini quidditch. There were three mini hoops spelled to hover in the air and the players were standing a good distance away trying to levitate what looked like ping pong balls through the hoops. As far as Harry could tell if you missed you had to drink. And of course the more you drank the harder it was to get the little balls into the little hoops.

Harry grabbed himself a drink and stood back watching a red headed witch, who could barely stand straight on the designated spot, swish and flick her wand and sent the little ball zooming towards the far right hoop. However she hiccupped just as it got close and it went soaring off in the other direction. All the other players whooped and laughed and watched the contestant take a large chug of her drink. She stepped away for the next player. A dark haired woman took her spot.

Harry realized it was Pansy Parkinson, or as he had dubbed her, Cock-Blocker of the Century. He watched her expertly fly three different little balls into each of the three hoops, presumably just to show off. She picked a large man to take the next turn and moved off to the side. Harry moved to stand beside her.

"Hey Parkinson." He said evenly. She turned to look at the new comer, and her face immediately dropped into a frown.

"What do you want Potter? Here to bother Draco I presume?" She spat, turning her face away and sticking her nose up in the air in a show of true snobbery.

"I had wanted to continue from where we left off before. But your moody best mate blew me off." Harry explained. "Why would he do that?"

"Because you're you, Potter. Of course he blew you off. I'm glad to see he's finally thinking straight. And what's with your sudden interest in Draco anyway? You do realize this is the same boy you despised in school right?" She asked giving him a suspicious look.

"I don't know. He seemed really interesting at the club the other night. I've never seen anyone dance like that. And I thought he was interested in me too. But I guess that was all an act huh?" Harry said his mood darkening further. Pansy sniffed and turned her head away again.

"He is not interested in you, Potter. And if all you want is to get into his pants than I'm glad I dragged him away the other night. Not that Draco would ever give in so easily to your charms. If you were really interested in Draco you better believe he would make you work for it." Pansy said assuming now that Harry would leave with his tail between his legs. What she didn't realize is that she had just given him his answer and a glimmer of hope. Draco was probably just putting up this attitude to make sure Harry actually worked for his attentions. Well if that is the game Draco wanted to play then Harry would beat him at it. No one had ever accused Harry of not being stubborn. He gave Pansy a shark's grin.

"Oh I'll work for it. I have a feeling that Malfoy is worth the strain. Thanks Pansy I was about to give up." He said slapping her on the back in a friendly manner then taking off to find his newest challenge. Pansy sat dumbstruck for all of a second and then fumed and stormed off in the opposite direction.


	3. Too Close

Harry found himself once again searching the Zabini home for Malfoy. With his renewed sense of optimism and strong determination to make the blonde acknowledge him, he walked through what must have been almost every room in the house. He made his way into what was normally a dining room. The table and chairs were banished not long after he had arrived and music was spelled to play, soft and thumping dance music. The lights were darkened and the room became an impromptu dance floor. Harry caught sight of white blonde hair on the far side of the room next to the archway that led back into the kitchen. Draco was standing with a drink in his hand, talking to some muscular guy who was standing far too close to him in Harry's opinion. With a low growl escaping his throat Harry made his way over towards them, but when Draco caught sight of him approaching he quickly made his excuses to the man and bolted into the kitchen. Harry paused, stunned that Draco was running away from him, but then took off like a shot, through the throng of dancers, to chase after Malfoy.

Once in the kitchen he just saw the tail end of Draco's robes disappearing through another doorway that led into a hallway. Harry followed and in the hall he saw Draco's feet heading up the stairs at a fast pace. So up the stairs Harry went, but at the top he wasn't sure into which of the half dozen doors the man had darted through. He took a guess at the third one on the left but found a bathroom. It was quieter up here as most of the guests had contained themselves downstairs but Harry could hear low chatter coming from two doors down on the right. The door was slightly ajar and he opened it all the way and found a small group of maybe 6 or 7 people standing around a billiard table chatting and drinking while one man bent over taking his shot. Amongst the group was Malfoy speaking to a short, round fellow, around their age, who was gesturing wildly and was obviously very enthusiastic about whatever topic had come up. There were no back doors for escape this time, he noted as he made his way over.

"I'm telling you Draco! McCracken's going to wipe the floor with the Harpies this year. He's the best chaser in the league." The young man was eagerly telling Draco.

"Well hello Draco. Are you having fun at the party." Harry asked giving him a pointed look before glancing at the still grinning man next to him. "Hi my names Harry."

"Of course it is! Your Harry Potter aren't you! I can't believe I'm meeting you, my names Hugh Brant. It's an honor to meet you, really!" The man absolutely gushed at Harry and grabbed his hand and started shaking vigorously. Harry glanced over at Draco who smirked and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Harry, Hugh here was just telling me all about that new Chaser for the Wimbourne Wasps, he works for the team, in sales. You know Hugh, Harry was quite the seeker in our Hogwarts days, you should really try and recruit him." Draco said with an evil smirk. Hugh looked about to faint with over excitement.

"That would be wonderful! Of course the team would love for you to join us. And you would be put right on the roster for sure. _The Harry Potter _on our team. We'd be unstoppable. Not that we're not already pretty great, but you would really seal the deal." Hugh went on and on about the Wasps and how great an addition Harry would be to the team. Harry couldn't get a word in edgewise so he gave to nodding and "mm-hmm"-ing. In a blink of an eye it happened, one moment Draco was stuck listening to Hugh carry on just like Harry, and the next Harry glanced over at him and he was gone. Harry gave up listening to Hugh all together as he searched the room, but he just saw the door barely drifting almost shut again after Draco breezed through it.

"Uh excuse me Lou I have to be getting back downstairs, but we'll talk again soon. Bye." Harry had cut the man off mid sentence but he couldn't spare time to care because he was already out the door and continuing his search for the elusive pain-in-the-ass that was Malfoy. He just barely heard the man call "It's Hugh, actually." But whoever he was, he was obviously meant solely as a distraction to give Harry the slip again. But Harry was undeterred. He started back downstairs looking everywhere for his prey.

Two full loops of the house and Harry could find Draco nowhere. He resorted to asking random party goers if they had seen a tall blonde man anywhere. Some had given him drunken directions to this room or that, but none of these wild goose chases turned out to be the correct tall blonde he was looking for. Harry was close to ripping his hair out in frustration when he noticed an inconspicuous door at the back of the house he hadn't been through yet. He tried the handle and found it unlocked. As he swung the door out and open he found himself stepping outside.

He was in the back yard that was just as well manicured as the front and there was another stone path leading off to a garden. As Harry walked along it he found just the man he had been looking for sitting on a stone bench looking up at the stars amid the blue and pink flowers that grew in the tall bushes on either side of the bench.

"Hey. How long have you been out here?" Harry asked. He thought he had startled the man but Draco showed no sign that he was disturbed. In fact he acted as if he had been expecting Harry the whole time.

With out looking over at Harry, Draco responded "Not very long. I like it out here. It's peaceful. No annoying people stalking my every move." He said this, however, with a slight smile on his face. He didn't seem angry, or even as cold as he had before. Harry took this as a sign that it was safe to sit next to him without getting brushed off again.

"Well maybe I wouldn't have to stalk you if you would hold still for two seconds." Harry lightly teased. "So what's with all the running away tonight, Malfoy? Do I have bad breath or something?"

Draco chuckled, "I wouldn't know, I haven't been sniffing your breath. What kind of psycho fan boy do you take me for, Potter?" Here, he finally glanced over at Harry with a quirked eyebrow and that same small smile.

"You, Malfoy, are no fan boy of mine. That, you have made clear." Harry said with his own smile. "But… I would love to change that. Okay maybe not a fan boy. But at least an acquaintance, maybe even a friend. What do you think? Any chance in hell?" Harry asked. Now he was looking up at the stars. He didn't want Draco to catch on how badly he wanted to get closer to the blonde.

"Just a friend Potter? Last week you were practically ready to shag me in the back room of the club. Now you want to be my friend?" Draco questioned him, giving a skeptical look.

Harry chuckled, but he was blushing slightly as he responded, "Well you know… Friend is a good place to start. I may have been a little hasty last time. Sorry if I freaked you out." Harry rubbed the back of his head. Draco stood up and turned to face the suddenly nervous Gryffindor.

"Come on friend, lets dance." He held out his hand for Harry to take.

"Okay." Harry grabbed his hand and let himself be pulled back into the house to the dance floor.

Once there, Draco immediately turned and wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and started slowly swaying to the music. Harry placed his hands on Draco's hips and let him set the pace. They moved together and it was just like the other night. Draco moved like liquid and Harry was trying to control his raging libido. But it was hard when Draco turned around and began that beautiful grinding move he remembered from last time. He was moving slow and steady and Harry was losing his focus quickly. He pressed himself even closer to the blonde.

"Not too close, Potter. Remember, we're friends." Draco smirked, using his hands to push Potter back gently, but just a little. "Is that a potions vial in your pocket, Potter?" Harry growled low in his throat.

"Hardly… Whose fault do you think it is that I'm like this Malfoy?" Harry pressed again into his body and Draco gasped and gave in for a bit. But then, with difficulty, he turned around and pressed Harry back once more.

"Your too close, Potter." Draco said but his voice was low and shaky, and he was looking at Harry though half lidded eyes as he continued to move and sway to the music. Harry kept his respectable distance this time, but he found his head dipping closer to Draco's. Draco also seemed to be angling his head more towards him. He stared at Draco's pink lips and licked his own. He glanced up to look Draco in the eyes. They moved even closer together and Harry's eyes drifted closed. He could feel Draco's breath mingling with his own. They were so close now… "Draco." Harry breathed in a soft whisper.

"Blaise what are all these people doing in my house!" A shrill voice called as the lights became bright and the music was suddenly stopped. The boys snapped apart as most of the other dancing partners did.

"Mother you said you weren't coming back for another few weeks just this afternoon, remember?"

Blaise said in his calm reasoning tone. He and an older woman, presumably his mom, worked their way through the dinning room over to the kitchen as Mrs. Zabini assessed the state of her house.

"I've changed my mind. Carlos was being rather difficult so I came home early. And the last thing I want to do is entertain a house full of strangers after such an ordeal. Now everyone out. I need peace and quiet!" This last bit was again voiced loud and shrill so that the guests could hear no matter what part of the house they were in. Blaise didn't argue with her as everyone made for the exits, grabbing cloaks and stumbling for the door. Draco turned to Harry and gave him that patented smirk.

"Well Potter, it's been fun." And with that he turned to leave himself. But this time Harry was not letting him get away so easy. He grabbed Draco's shoulder and spun him back around.

"Oh no you don't Malfoy. I wanna see you again. So tell me when and where and I'll meet you. Anywhere you want." Harry demanded a serious look on his face. Draco brushed Harry's hand off his shoulder.

"Awfully bossy all of a sudden. I'll tell you what, I may be going back to that club, where we danced last time, tomorrow night. If I feel like it. If you want to see me that badly wait for me there. If you're lucky I'll show up." Draco drawled, evil smirk in place. He turned to leave again.

"I'll be there Malfoy. And you better be too. I will come find you again if you don't show!" Harry called after him. Malfoy just gave him one last smirk over his shoulder, a spark of interest in his eyes. Harry tried to look as confident as he could as he stared back. But soon Malfoy disappeared into the thinning crowd that were apparating away off to their homes, or maybe other parties.

"You wanted to come tonight because of Draco?" A voice drawled from behind Harry's back. He turned to find Blaise looking bored and leaning against a wall staring at him.

"Yeah. Is something wrong with that?" Harry asked looking back at the dark skinned wizard.

"Nah mate, I always knew you were a masochist. You need to have someone in your life that's going to put you through hell." Blaise chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well he may put me through hell, but I have a feeling it'll be worth it in the end." Harry said looking back to the place he last saw Draco's smirking face.

"Whatever you say, but get going, eh. You don't have to go home but you can't stay here. That woman's on a rampage, I'll be hearing about this for days." Blaise mumbled as he passed Harry moving deeper into the house. Harry made his way to the door already excited for tomorrow night.

* * *

There's Chap # 3! Hope you enjoyed :)


	4. A Favor

Harry lay on his stomach, head propped in one hand, his wand in the other, on the floor of the living room at 12 Grimmauld Place. In front of him sat two year old Teddy Lupin holding a stuffed dragon and giggling like mad. Harry was making his other toy dragon and a toy knight do battle in midair with lazy flicks of his wand. Ron and Hermione were seated in armchairs next to the two on the floor, Hermione reading the newspaper, both listening to Harry's tale of the night before at Zabini's party.

"So let me get this straight… He was rude to you, go figure, and blew you off and you had to chase him around the house several times just to get him to acknowledge you?" Ron asked incredulously.

"Yep. I must have went around that house at least 6 or 7 times!" Harry laughed, a stupid grin on his face as he continued to put on a show for his godson.

"And after all is said and done, Malfoy bails on you again and says he _may _show up tonight at the club. You know, if he feels like it…" Ron still looked flabbergasted. Harry just nodded, smile still in place. "Harry have you considered professional help? Obviously you are mentally unstable. Do you think it could be a spell, Mione?" Ron looked truly concerned. Hermione barely glanced in his direction before turning back to her paper.

Harry sighs, finally letting the toys hit the floor, and looks up at his friend to say, "You don't get it Ron. Malfoy's not just gonna make it easy on me, he's not going to give me what I want just because I'm _Harry Potter_. Merlin knows he's never given a damn about my name or treated me with kid gloves. It's nice to have someone treat me like any other bloke." Harry had tried dating since the war and at first the attention he was getting from dozens of pretty young men was very flattering and exciting. Soon though, it got annoying to always be treated like he was some sort of God. Harry found it hard to take someone seriously when they worshipped his every move.

"So when he's being a complete prat, ignoring you, and snubbing you, he's treating you just as shitty as he treats everyone else? And that is somehow a good quality?" Ron was obviously still not getting the allure of Malfoy. "Hermione help me out here. Do you think Harry should continue going after the ferret?" Ron asked, snatching the paper from his wife so she would join the conversation.

Hermione gave her husband an annoyed look, but answered, "I think that it's good for Harry to let go of his anger and make amends with Malfoy. After all the conflict it would be nice to just live and let live, and you would do well to take a page from Harry's book and give up this feud with Malfoy." Ron's jaw had dropped and he had nothing to say now that he was obviously out numbered. "So Harry, what time are you going to the club tonight?" Hermione smiled at Harry, and he couldn't help but laugh at her change in tone and Ron's dumbstruck face.

"Not sure exactly, but right now I know a certain toddler who could use a nap before grandma comes to pick him up, huh Teddy." Harry asked the young boy, who, upon hearing his least favorite word, had started to pout and looked as if he may start wailing. "Awe come on Ted, I'll lay down with you, its not so bad." Harry scooped Teddy up and headed upstairs to Teddy's very own bedroom to lay him down for his afternoon nap.

After they left Ron turned a very hurt and upset look on his wife, holding the paper out of her reach. "What's gotten into to you, Hermione? Since when do you approve of Draco Malfoy shagging our best friend?" He asked her.

After a few failed attempts of grabbing her paper back, Hermione sighed, "I don't like Draco any more then I ever have Ron, but Harry obviously has a thing for him. I haven't seen Harry this excited about anyone he's dated in the last two years! It's nice to see him looking forward to something. Don't you want your best mate to be happy?" Ron looked thoughtful now, realizing she had a point.

"What if he ends up hurting him? How can we trust him?" Ron asked her looking lost. Hermione placed a sympathetic hand on her husband's back.

"He'll be fine. He's a big boy and he can handle himself. And if Malfoy tries anything he will have us to answer to. I've already thought of several unpleasant hexes I would hit him with and an alibi for the both of us." Hermione grabbed her paper back from a stunned Ron and sat back in her chair to continue reading. A slow smile slipped on Ron's face and leaned over to kiss his wife's temple.

"I love you!" he laughed, then headed to the kitchen to scrounge for food. He felt much better about the Malfoy situation and imagined the various ways he would torture the blonde if he so much as looked at Harry wrong.

That night Harry dressed to the nines and made sure he looked especially good before going to meet Draco. He wore dark, tight clothing that Hermione guaranteed made him look sexy as hell, much to Ron's chagrin. He arrived early, to make sure Malfoy didn't show up and then leave just to mess with his head. When he got there however, he didn't see the sexy blonde anywhere. He grabbed a seat at the bar and ordered a drink, double checking the somewhat thin crowd that was there this early in the night.

After he was sure Malfoy wasn't there, Harry pointed himself toward the door and watched intently as people entered the club. There was no way Draco was making it in the building without Harry knowing. He was sure this time that he would make Draco come home with him. He had been so close last time and then Blaise's mom had ruined it. But it didn't matter because tonight was definitely the night that he caught Draco Malfoy. Harry could hardly wait for the Slytherin to get there.

But wait he did. For hours, Harry sat at the bar watching people come and go, but no Malfoy. Harry ordered drink after drink but was careful not to get too drunk in case the blonde did actually show up. It was looking less and less likely, but Harry kept telling himself that Malfoy would show, he was just fucking with him. Again…

Several times promising young men and women came up to him and asked for a dance or offered to buy him a drink, but Harry turned each away. Patiently waiting for someone who may not even show. He was starting to feel really pathetic so he turned to look at the dance floor. He was going to pick out the most fit bloke and spend the rest of the night with him instead of waiting for Draco to grace him with his presence. And if Malfoy showed and saw him with another man it would just serve him right. Harry looked onto the dance floor, trying to find a nice dark haired man that had come up to him earlier asking to dance. Ah there he was, but he already had a partner. A tall, slim, blonde partner… Draco fucking Malfoy was dancing with the dark haired stranger! Harry stormed onto the dance floor wondering how in the hell Draco had gained entrance without him knowing. And if he was here why was he dancing with someone else when it had been Harry he was coming to see in the first place! Of course Draco had not put it that way… He had just said that if Harry wanted to see him he would probably come by the club. If he felt like it… Damn Malfoy!

Harry was starting to think Ron had a point. Malfoy was just being a prick, messing with his head as some kind of joke. It didn't matter what Harry wanted or what he thought he saw in Draco's eyes on the dance floor. He must have imagined the heated looks and the soft quality of his stare. Well fine if Malfoy didn't want to be his friend, then he would go back to being his enemy. Harry was going to march right out there and tell the ferret just what he thought of him!

He made his way into the crowd, fists clenched at his side making a bee line for the dancing fiend. He must have looked as upset as he felt because most everybody got out of his way as he stomped across the floor. Upon reaching his oblivious quarry he grabbed Malfoy's arm and pulled him sharply away from the other dancing man.

"What the hell, Malfoy? I've been waiting for you for hours! How did you even get in here, I've been watching the door all night long?" Harry yelled but the club was very loud so it didn't have quite the impact he would have liked.

"Jeez, Potter, you sound like a jealous boyfriend. I came in from the V.I.P. entrance in the back. It's nice to know people in high places like I do. Now if you don't mind I'm dancing with this nice young man here." Malfoy pulled his arm out of Harry's grasp and turned back to what's-his-name who looked confused at the whole situation.

"Really? So this was all just a stupid game, Malfoy? Well fine. I hope you two are very happy together!" Harry hollered before turning around and stomping towards the exit. Once outside he took a deep, frustrated breath, preparing to apparate back home and forget that tonight ever happened.

"Giving up so soon Potter?" A lazy drawl came from his right. Harry snapped his head around to look at a certain blonde prick leaning against the wall outside the club.

"How did you beat me out here?" Harry demanded.

"I'm a wizard, Potter, I apparated." Malfoy said, in that tone that implied Harry were no smarter then a flea. He pushed off the wall and came to stand next to the pissed off savior. "Who would of thought that _the _Harry Potter would be running home like a little girl just because things aren't going his way." Malfoy goaded.

"Fuck off. You're just playing with me. I'm sick of it." Harry spat, he moved closer to the blonde in a threatening manner. Malfoy, however, didn't back down. He lifted his hand and ran it down Harry's chest. Harry growled and grabbed his wrist.

"Does this mean you don't want to be my friend, Potter?" Malfoy asked, trademark smirk in place. Harry just gave him a hard look. Malfoy pressed his body into Harry's and placed his hand on the flexed arm of the hand that still gripped his wrist. "Come on Harry, don't be like that, lets go back inside and dance. I'll even buy you a drink to make up for my bad behavior. What do you say?" Malfoy spoke directly into Harry's ear. Harry shivered.

"Oh you'll make up for it Malfoy, but not with a drink." Harry said, an evil smile slipping on his face as he finally relaxed against the other man and dropped his wrist. "Alright, I'll go back in there with you, but if I do, you owe me a favor. And I get to call it in at any time and you have to do what I say. Got it?" Harry asked, quirking an eyebrow in challenge.

"Hmm, I don't know if I want to dance with you _that _bad Potter." Malfoy teased, but he grabbed Harry's hand and started to pull him back into the club. Harry wouldn't budge. Malfoy turned back to give him a quizzical look.

"Not until you agree." Harry said, shaking his head and smiling.

"Ugh. Fine." Draco laughed, "I promise you, Harry James Potter, one favor. To be called upon at any time of your choosing and I will do anything you say. There, happy?" Malfoy tugged on his arm. In answer Harry let Draco pull him into the club. He started plotting the best ways to make use of the "favor" Malfoy now owed him. This was going to be good.

* * *

Here's another one for you! Thanks again for all the reviews. It's really making this a blast to write :)


	5. Roger

Did you miss me? Sorry for not posting the next chapter for so long, real life caught up to me for a bit. I'll finish the story up here in about another 2 chapter and I promise no more long delays. Thanks again to everyone who is reading this story and don't forget to tell me what you think, how else will I know if I suck or not ;)

* * *

The boys made their way back inside and Draco pulled Harry onto the dance floor. They danced for a long while but then Draco was thirsty. They found an empty table and Draco held it for them while Harry went to the bar to fetch them some drinks. Not a full minute after Potter had gone to get the drinks Draco was approached by a very tall man with huge muscles and very short, thin, blonde hair.

He gave Draco what he must have thought was an alluring smile as he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Roger. You know, I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest man in the world tonight, beautiful." He spoke this gem of a pick up line and continued to gaze at Draco with his cheesy smile. He smelled strongly of some over masculine cologne and he was leaning rather close to Draco, who barely resisted covering his nose with his hand.  
"Is that so. Well why don't you fight it a little harder over there. Have a nice night." Draco smoothly brushed him off and turned away to look in the other direction. This, however, did not deter the giant oaf as he came around the other side of Draco to force him to acknowledge him once again.

"Well that's not very nice. I came all the way over here to talk to you. Can't I at least get your name? Or am I going to have to call you beautiful all night long, beautiful?" Still with the same slime ball smile. Draco was starting to get rather annoyed. He wouldn't have given this cretin the time of day even if he hadn't been on a somewhat date with Potter, but the last thing he needed was for this arse to be here when the golden boy got back. He was still a bit peeved at him from earlier and only the idea of making Draco suffer later with that 'favor' had kept him around, he was sure.

"I can tell you right now my name is not beautiful but you can call me whatever you want as long as you walk away while you're doing it." Draco responded in a falsely sweet voice.

"I'll walk away- to go buy you a drink. What do you say?" The over eager Roger persisted. He wasn't giving up easily, Draco would give him that.

"I say 'No thank you'. Someone is already bringing me a drink actually. So if you don't mind…" Draco made a shooing motion with his hands to finish the thought.

"Are you sure? Or are you just saying that to get rid of me?" Roger questioned, a knowing look on his face. "I think if you were here with someone they wouldn't leave you alone for so long, now would they, beautiful?"

"I've got the drinks." Harry said as he came up to the table, catching Draco's annoyed look and glancing at the gigantic newcomer.

"Ah there you are darling." Draco crooned with a smug look on his face. "I was just telling Roger here you'd be back with our drinks. You see he was doubting your existence a minute ago."

"Ah well, it was a rather long wait at the bar. Sorry to have left you all alone, angel." Harry responded gamely and gave the intruder a withering look. "Have a good night… Rover was it?"

Roger turned an angry red color before turning and stomping off. The two boys looked at each other and started busting up laughing.

"Oh god, that was great!" Malfoy wheezed. "I can't believe you called him Rover!"

"What? It was an honest mistake!" Harry replied, still laughing.

"You should have heard his pick up line. 'I'm gonna make you the happiest man in the world'" Draco imitated in a deep voice before bursting into more laughter.

"Well I'm glad he left easily enough. Did you see the size of him? I think he could have broken us each in half if he had half a mind to." Harry commented.

"Well Potter if that situation arises at any time tonight I expect you to take the beating for both of us. You are the hero after all." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah right, if he comes back I suggest you run, and fast, because you'll only see a puff of smoke where I used to be sitting." Harry laughed.

"Now what kind of Gryffindor are you?" Draco teased.

"The kind that likes his face the way it is, thank you very much. But if you're really nice to me I might be persuaded to take the beating for you. If you promise another favor." Harry joked.

"I've already promised you one favor, isn't that enough. And what did you have in mind for this favor anyway Potter?" Draco questioned sipping his drink. Harry smirked at Draco but just shook his head.

"That's for me to know and you to find out, Malfoy." He replied. Draco just rolled his eyes at him. After a bit more talking and drinking the pair was about ready to hit the dance floor again. First, though, Harry had to run to the bathroom. "Try not to attract any more moronic body builders while I'm gone, eh?" he said over his shoulder as he started to walk away.

He only made it a few steps, however, when he ran smack into somebody because he had been looking back at Draco. This somebody was huge, with short blonde hair, and he looked very familiar. He also had his drink spilled all down his front from the collision. Roger did not look amused. His face went an even darker shade of red than earlier and he emitted a choked noise of anger in Harry's general direction. Harry stood, stunned on the spot.

"Oh sorry Rover- I mean Roger! Can I buy you another drink?" He gave the angry man a sheepish grin. Roger lunged at him but thankfully Draco was there to think for the dazed Gryffindor.

"Don't just stand there, Scarhead! Run!" Draco grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him in the opposite direction. Roger was beyond mad though, and he gave chase through the hapless crowd. Draco pulled Harry towards the back of the building on the far left side, back towards where the D.J. was set up.

"Where are we going Draco? Your leading us right into a corner!" Harry pointed out, sounding panicked.

"Shut up, Pot-Head! I know what I'm doing." Draco replied. He came to a place on the wall and stopped. The only distinguishing feature of this particular stretch of wall was a painted gold star about 4 feet off the ground. Draco fumbled for a second to retrieve his wand as Roger drew closer.

"Draco…" Harry warned looking back at their would be attacker. Draco tapped the star with his wand and said a word Harry couldn't make out. Suddenly the star turned to a door knob and Draco ripped the door open, pulled Harry inside, and slammed the door shut again.

The two boys stood in the small dark, space just catching their breath for a second. Harry couldn't see a thing it was so dark, but he could tell by how close Draco was that the room was narrow.

"Where are we?" He asked his blonde companion.

"Lumos." Draco said and his wand lit the passageway. Now Harry could see that there were stairs leading up to another level and a door at the top.

"This is the V.I.P. entrance I told you about. Upstairs is a room for special members only and a fireplace used to floo directly in for the privileged people." Malfoy smirked.

"Prat." Harry retorted. The two of them headed up the stairs since it was no longer safe for them in the main part of the club. Supposedly since Roger had not followed he did not know the password and probably didn't even know where they had disappeared to.

"Well you sure do keep things interesting, don't you Potter." Draco teased as they reached the top of the stairs and he opened the door. "Never a boring time with - Ah!" Harry had just enough time to see a handful of people sitting around a smoky, dimly lit sitting area in front of a roaring fire with much quieter, sultry music playing before the door was yanked back closed. Malfoy turned a panicked face towards Potter.

"Shit! Pansy's here and I think she saw me!" He explained.

"So what? Isn't she your friend?" Harry didn't understand the problem. Sure he wasn't exactly excited to see the witch, or word that rhymed with witch, but it was better than the hulking, angry alternative downstairs.

"Yes, Potter, and as such she doesn't like you. And I didn't exactly tell her I'd be meeting you tonight." Draco was pushing Harry back down the stairs towards the other door. "She's going to flip a wig when she sees us together! I'll never hear the end of it. And by the way, whatever you did last night to piss her off so bad is not helping our situation any." Harry was about to retort when, at the top of the stairs, the door opened.

"Draco?" Parkinson's voice questioned the dark hallway. Draco immediately cancelled the lumos.

"Get the door open hurry!" He whispered frantically to Harry.

"Draco Malfoy! Who's down there with you?" Pansy questioned as she started down the stairs. Harry opened the door cautiously. As he did he hit the back of their angry counterpart.

"There you are!" He yelled in rage and grabbed the handle of the door to prevent them from shutting it. Harry pulled the door as hard as he could and it was just open a crack as Roger pulled from the other side. Draco latched onto Harry to help keep the door closed. Pansy was half way down the stairs now and she had definitely caught sight of the both of them.

"Draco! What is going on? Why are you with Potter?" She practically screeched.

"What do we do?" Malfoy hissed at Harry. Harry looked at the door and the battle he was quickly losing to keep it shut then over to the raging witch who was nearly upon them. He released one of his hands from the handle of the door and grabbed the hand Draco held his wand in. In the blink of an eye the boys apparated away. The door flew open causing Roger to fall on his butt and Pansy let out a furious howl of anger.


	6. Slumber Party

Okay so remember that rating of M. Here it is. If that's not your thing, you are probably reading the wrong story. So here goes... Remember my first time... Be gentle!

* * *

The boys came out on the other side, still gripping each other tightly, with their eyes shut. Finally after a minute they both peeked their eyes open and looked around. Then they looked at each other and after the space of a heartbeat they exploded into laughter. Leaning on each other heavily they laughed for a good long time. Eventually they straightened wiping tears from their eyes, and Draco took in his surroundings. He smirked.

"Is this your bedroom Potter? Subtle…" Draco drawled giving Harry a sidelong glance.

"It was the first place I thought of to get out of there." Harry explained rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm sure it was." Malfoy teased. He started roaming around the room, peering here and there at the state of the room, the pictures on the dresser, the dirty laundry piled on the floor. He picked up a child's toy animal curiously.

"That's Teddy's, not mine. And you are under no obligation to stay, Malfoy. I just wanted to get us somewhere safe." Harry explained, watching Malfoy anxiously. He wished he had straightened up a bit before leaving for the club.

"Is that so Potter. Are you sure this isn't how you were going to use your _favor_." Malfoy teased, now examining a picture on the wall of Harry, Ron and Hermione from last Christmas at the burrow.

"I wouldn't do that!" Harry sounded serious now. "If you want I could take you home." But he sounded like it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. Malfoy looked around at him and smirked. He walked back over to the dark-haired man and stood directly in front of him.

"And if I don't want you to take me home?" Draco asked, putting his hands on Harry's chest.

"You could stay here tonight." Harry replied with a devious smile. He wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist and pulled him closer. Draco gave a low chuckle.

"And I suppose we'll have a sleepover, huh Potter?" He leaned his forehead against Harry's.

"We can make popcorn. Get under the covers and tell scary stories." Harry breathes.

"Is that all we'll be doing under the covers, Potter?" Draco asked looking into Harry's eyes. Harry closed the distance between them. He pressed his lips to Draco's in a heated kiss. Draco took it up eagerly, opening his mouth and inviting Harry to deepen the kiss. Harry ran his tongue along Draco's lips before moving into his mouth and spent the next few minutes getting to know every curve and dip of Draco's mouth. Draco made an appreciative moaning noise. He slid his tongue against Harry's and sent shock waves of electricity through both of them.

After awhile they broke apart to catch their breaths. They looked at each other hungrily. Harry started moving Draco backwards, towards the bed. He pressed quick kisses to his lips, his jaw, and his neck.

"Darn, Malfoy, I forgot." Harry said between kisses. Draco "hmm" -ed in a questioning manner. "I don't know any scary stories." And with that Harry shoved Draco onto the mattress and followed him down.

Malfoy laughed in surprise, "You're mental Potter!" They started kissing again, kicking off their shoes and shoving their hands underneath each others clothing. Harry slid his hand up Draco's near smooth chest and spent a few minutes pinching and rubbing his nipple, causing him to arch and gasp. Draco was running his hands over Harry's strong back and then ran them down his sides, over his ribs.

Harry bit Draco's lip softly. "That tickles." He admitted. He instantly soothed the spot with his tongue. Draco moved his hands out from underneath Harry's shirt and reached down to grab his ass instead. He squeezed then pulled the Gryffindor down on him so that their erections pressed into one another. Both boys groaned.

"Too many clothes…" Draco echoed Harry's thoughts. He started tugging Draco's shirt over his head. Next he undid the button on Draco's trousers and pulled them and his pants down and off the blonde. Once that was accomplished Draco wasted no time in sitting up and yanking Harry's shirt off as well and went to work on his jeans. After a few frustrating seconds Harry stood up and yanked them off himself, shimmying his hips to get them down and kicked them off and away. He instantly rejoined the sexy, now naked, man on his bed.

They took a heated moment to evaluate each other. Harry gazed at pale limbs and almost invisible, thin blonde hair on Draco's arms, legs and chest. He apparently kept his balls free of hair as it was baby smooth down there. Draco admired the toned torso, and strong arms and thighs. And a deliciously hard cock. It was a little shorter then his, but thick, a dusky red color. The boys looked at each other at the same time and traded approving smiles.

Harry once again moved between the blondes legs and laid down atop him. The boys groaned in unison as their dicks rubbed against each other again, this time with no barriers. Harry kissed Draco's chest and licked and pinched at his nipples. Draco put his hands in Harry's mess of hair and alternately caressed and tugged as he pressed his hips up and into the other man. Harry kissed lower and lower, stomach, hips, until he came eye to eye with his prize. He placed a kiss at the base of Draco's hard prick.

"Potter…" Draco said raggedly.

" 'Harry' I think now." Harry teased before licking a stripe up the hard cock in his face.

"Unn… Harry!" Draco agreed. Harry smirked and took Draco into his mouth. He sucked and licked and enjoyed the dick in his mouth. But as he did this he also had an ulterior motive. He took a second to wet a couple of his fingers and placed one at the tight hole that was exposed fully to him by Draco's spread legs. He circled it a couple of times, with a saliva slicked finger, before pressing gently inside. Draco gasped and jumped but relaxed quickly enough. Harry took his time preparing Draco as he bobbed his head up and down on the man's cock. Eventually though it became too much for the blonde.

"Harry… Now! Please, I need you inside me now!" Draco begged in a labored but needy voice. Harry moved into action immediately. He went over to his bedside table and grabbed a condom and lube. Within seconds he was ready and he lined himself up with the quivering hole.

"Please Harry…" Draco said opening his legs wider and thrusting his hips up for better access. Harry took one of Draco's hand in his own and, with the other hand, guided his cock inside the tight heat, all the way to the hilt.

"Ohhhhhh- Yes!" Draco keened. Harry grunted and took a second for composure. But just a second though. He started off slow and steady, finding a rhythm that would be okay for Draco. The noises the blonde was making were driving Harry nuts.

"Yes! Please… Oh, Harry, more!" The blonde urged. "Harder! Oh- Faster!" Harry let out a strangled groan and picked up the pace. He experimented with different angels and gauged his partners expressions to see what he liked.

"Oh! There! God Harry there, please, give it to me!" Draco was a thrusting, withering mess. He had his dick in one hand and the other was above his head, gripping for purchase on the bed sheets to gain leverage and impale himself further on Harry's huge throbbing erection. Harry's hands were gripping the Slytherin's hips for all he was worth as he pounded into the other man.

"Fuck- Draco!" He shouted. He was so close, but he had to make sure Draco finished. He took Draco's cock in hand and they both jerked him to completion.

"Harry! Yes! Ahh-" Draco called as he shot all over his own chest and their hands. Harry returned his hand to Draco's hip and drove into him a few more times as fast and hard as he could.

"Shit- Fuck- Draco!" Harry panted as he came hard inside the gorgeous body below him. He collapsed on top of Draco and they spent long minutes panting into each others ears. Draco brought a hand up to caress Harry's sweaty back and shoulders.

"Well… Wow." Draco summarized. Harry chuckled. With difficulty he pulled himself out and off of Draco removing the used condom and tossing it in the waste basket across the room. He dropped heavily on his back next to Draco.

"I'll say wow." Harry agreed. He looked over at Draco, who looked back at him, both with satisfied smiles on their faces. "Still want that popcorn?" Harry teased.

"Dork." Draco laughed, and he kissed Harry on the nose. Then he laid back down and closed his eyes. "I need to get some rest. That is if I'm to be any use to you for Round 2." He smirked, eyes still closed, and rolled onto his side pulling the blankets up around him. "Rest up, Potter!" Harry gave a small chuckle then settled in behind the cocky Slytherin.

"Good night Draco." He whispered into the other mans ear.

He didn't see Draco get a huge smile on his face, and once he was sure The Boy Who Lived was asleep he replied, "Good night, Harry." Then drifted off himself.


	7. Exactly What Draco Wanted

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM*-

Ron Weasley made his way down the hallway towards the very loud, obnoxious noise that had woken him and his wife up.

*BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BAM* *BA-

He threw the door to 12 Grimmauld Place open and exclaimed, "What!" He then proceeded to stand in shock as Pansy Parkinson stood on the other side of his door staring back at him with a haughty bored expression.

"I'm here for Draco. Where is he?" She demanded.  
"Malfoy? He's not here! Do you know what time it is?" Ron spluttered utterly confused.

"Of course he's here, he was at the club last night with Potter." She insisted stubbornly, spitting Harry's name as if it tasted vile.

Ron shook his head, "I'm telling you, Harry didn't bring-"

"Where's Potter?" Pansy demanded.

"Well, he's upstairs asleep, but -" Pansy pushed her way past Ron heading for the stairs.

"Where-ever Potter is, that's where you'll find Draco." She started her way up the stairs, ignoring Ron's flailing.

"You can't just barge in- I'm telling you he isn't here! Parkinson!" Ron followed the determined woman helplessly.

At the top of the stairs Pansy looked expectantly at Ron to show her the way. He heaved a long-suffering sigh and made his way to the door at the farthest end of the hall. He knocked gently and called "Harry…" quietly. No response from beyond the door. He knocked again and said a little louder, "Harry."

"Oh for Merlin's sake!" Pansy yanked him out of the way and pulled the door wide before marching in.

"Hey! You can't-" Ron followed disbelievinlyg behind. Inside they found Harry's messy room and what appeared to be only one lump under the blankets with a mop of wild, dark hair. Ron turned an exasperated look to Pansy and mock whispered, "See, I told you. He's not-"

"Will you guys keep it down. I'm trying to sleep." A voice claimed. It was definitely not Harry. Ron turned slowly back towards the bed, his face one of horror. There, on the other side of Harry, was Draco Malfoy. He had propped himself up on one arm and twisted to face them. His exposed torso and messy blonde locks clearly stating what had gone on the night before. Ron felt sick, his face turned green.

Pansy took a brief moment to shoot Ron a smug look of her own before glowering back at her best friend. "What do you think you are doing? You lied to me about going out with Potter! And now you're in bed with him?! What the hell Draco!" She put her hands on her hips and leaned in to give the full of effect of her bitch fit.

"What's all the noise? It's too early…" Harry moaned next to Draco on the bed, finally popping his head out from under the blankets to see what was going on.

"Harry, you brought home the ferret? To the house?! I eat in this house. I was asleep with him", Ron dramatically pointed a finger at Draco, "in the same house! What the hell man?" Ron asked looking as if Harry had lost his mind.

"Calm down Ron," Harry half laughed at the absurdity of his friend, "I kept him occupied. He had no time to poison the tea." Harry turned a devious smile to Draco, who returned it and leaned in to kiss Harry. "Good morning." Harry cooed as he pulled back.

"Ugh! You guys are sickening. You can't be serious about this." Pansy huffed, crossing her arms and continuing to glare.

"Right, this has to be some kind of twisted joke. Please don't kiss him again, I think I may hurl." Ron grabbed his stomach and leaned forward slightly.

Draco observed the two for a second and then turned back to Harry. "You know, I think the world must be coming to an end." Harry gave him a confused look. "Well here we are in bed together, and I think these two may actually be agreeing on something right now." Both he and Harry turned to stare at the pair of intruders. Pansy looked seriously affronted and Ron looked shocked, and even more green then before. He shook his head as if to clear that very notion from existence.

"Whatever Draco! Do what you want, but don't come crying to me when this blows up in your face!" Pansy turned and stomped down the stairs and out of the house. The men left behind heard the door slam shut behind her.

Ron turned back and gave a defeated sigh, "Whatever makes you happy, Harry. I think it's crazy but, hey, I'm just your best friend…" He continued to mutter to himself as he walked out of the room and back down to his and Hermione's bedroom. The two in bed turned back to stare at each other.

"Should you go after her?" Harry asked, a concerned look on his face. He didn't much like the idea of Draco going after the woman who didn't want them together. Who knew what thoughts she would put in his head…

"No, she'll calm down after a bit. Plus I'll buy her something very nice, and all will be forgiven." Draco shrugged. " I know she doesn't look it but she is actually a really good friend. She's worried about me." He got a little half-smile on his face, thinking about the hell Pansy was going to put him through for this. But it was out of love, partially…"What about the Weasel? He doesn't to seem to be my biggest fan either."

"Nah, you heard him, as long as I'm happy!" Harry said with a big cheesy grin on his face. "And I'm pretty damn happy." He kissed Draco, big and sloppy, leaving Draco laughing.

"You look it, dork." He smiled back at him. "Well since we're up, I think I can make you even happier." Draco drawled, a sly smirk on his lips. Harry's eyes glinted.

"I bet you can." Harry said as he pulled Draco down on top of him on the bed. Harry hoped Ron had already fallen back asleep, otherwise he really wouldn't like what he would most likely end up hearing. But as Draco moved down his body, kissing and licking, Harry couldn't bring himself to care. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

A couple weeks later Harry and Draco were back at "their" club, where it all started. The boys were back to their old tricks on the dance floor, Ron and Hermione were on a couch making out, oblivious to the noise and people around them, and Pansy was scowling at the pair from her seat at the bar. That is until her flame of the week brought her a drink and lavished her with compliments in his sexy foreign accent. All in all the group were working things out, even if it was a bit begrudgingly.

"Draco, I think I know how I want to use that favor you owe me." Harry said into Draco's ear. The two never stopped dancing as Harry whispered something that made Draco's face flush and his eye lids drop half closed. Harry pulled back to look at his aroused boyfriend.

"You don't need to use your favor for that. I'll do that for free." He smirked and grabbed Harry's hand to drag him back to Harry's place, past his best friend who was still a bit peeved, but the shiny diamond bracelet made it a little better. And past the married couple, who apparently liked to be watched as they devoured each other in public. They were still a bit distant, but they were making an effort for Harry's sake. Out into the street where it was safe to apparate back to Harry's bedroom and not leave for the rest of the night. Which is exactly what Draco wanted to do.

* * *

So there it is! My first fully written story. Thanks to those who read it and gave it a fair chance, that's all I can ask. And to those who reviewed, Thank You SOOOOO much! I really appreciate that you enjoyed my story enough to let me know about it. Just so you know, music is a big influence on my writing, and the three songs that were my muses for this fic were 1) Scream My Name- by LMFAO 2) Too Close- by Next 3) Faded- by Soul Decision (whose name I obviously stole) Especially the first chapter, it was practically a song fic for Scream My Name. If you have never heard it go listen and then tell me how I did for capturing that song. Well I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing. See ya next time :)

-Kidd


End file.
